Ad hoc networking between mobile devices is well known in the art. Differing types of networking techniques are often used to maintain both high performance and low complexity for receivers used in an ad hoc networking environment. Transceivers are typically used in an “always on” operational mode that allows the devices to receive all possible route discovery/maintenance signaling over the network. Alternatively, complex synchronization/scheduling schemes are needed to enable “sleep modes” where the receiver is turned off to conserve battery energy. These techniques require the transceiver to be operational at select times to receive required signaling information and data.
However, to adequately serve the requirements for route discovery under the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n standards, the transceiver operates such that it consumes relatively high amounts of battery energy at a rate that significantly reduces the stand-by time of a mobile device. Therefore, the need exists for a low complexity ad hoc networking solution that enables ad hoc network creation (i.e., route discovery and maintenance) in an “always on” mode that does not cause significant stand-by time reduction or a “sleep mode” that does not have excess complexity or high communication latency.
One prior art solution to this problem uses a low-energy single IEEE 802.11 transceiver with complex synchronization/scheduling algorithms. In this solution, the duty cycle of the receiver “on mode” is significantly reduced in order to reduce energy consumption. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method whereby all route discovery and maintenance signaling can be heard without the burden of excessive current drain that is inherent in an always “on” receiver.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.